The Nine-Tailed Fox's Daughter
by Kyuubi No Yoko Kitsune
Summary: I was the daughter of the almighty Nine-Tailed demon fox. Raised by humans, and even became friends with them. Now I'm on a path to become the first demon ninja. However, the path I choose seems to come with battles that comes with sacrifices I don't want to happen. Based off the Pilot Manga and Cannon Naruto. Sequel to 'Legend Of The Nine-Tailed Fox'.
1. Prologue

/ Mangafox / Naruto / reader

 **This is the website will give you the story I was talking about. Also I recomend you read the prequel to this story first (Even though it's not completed) so that you know the backstory to this one. This is the Prequel 'Legend Of The Nine-Tailed Fox'.**

 **I don't own Naruto:(**

* * *

 **Based off the Pilot Manga Naruto**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

 **-Prologue-**

Twelve years ago...

The full moon shone brightly in the night sky, this was a beautiful peaceful night with not even one star in the sky. Until a a tail swished through the air coming from a enormous monstronous fox with nine tails.

It was the Kyuubi.

The kyuubi's tails then went SWOOOOOOSH again crushing a mountain, the Kyuubi then put its huge claws on top of a cliff with tons people, until someone appeared.

It was the Fourth Hokage.

Just as the Kyuubi was about to eat him he quickly yelled out "RASENGAN!" the fox spat out blood, he wiped his mouth with his massive paw as he was bleeding. "HOKAGE-SAMA", someone yelled out to the Hokage.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUSTSU!", the Fourth Hokage shouted and then an enormous toad appeared in front of the fox. "KATON: GAMAYUENDAN!", he shouted, a huge fire ball appeared firing towards the Kyuubi. The fox put a shield over itself protecting it from the huge fireball. The fourth did not give up though as he was about to cast another jutsu.

" SHIKI FUUJIN!", he shouted as a beam of light shone in front of the fox, as it got sealed into the yondaime's (fourth Hokage) newborn son 'Naruto.' And there the Yondaime died protecting the village

There on the ground surrounded by tons of people layed a little tiny fox kit heavily bleeding from the attack, the people were about to kill it until the Sandaime stormed into the crowd.

"What is going on here!?" He asked.

"Sir, it's a fox!" Someone answered.

"Right, then I'll kill it!" The Sandaime shouted lifting up a kunai. Just then the poor little thing looked up into his eyes, as he looked down into its crimson red slited eyes, but what he didn't see was a monster. He then dropped the kunai and let out a sigh.

" Hokage-Sama! What are you doing why won't you kill it?" Someone asked.

"Because it's not a monster" He answered.

"Yeah it is! It's a god damned nine-tailed fox!" That someone shouted.

Just then something inside the Third Hokage snapped and made him loose his anger. "NO IT IS NOT A DEMON! YEAH IT'S A NINE-TAILED FOX, SO WHAT!? IT'S STILL A BABY SO OBVIOUSLY IF WE TOOK IT IN, IT WON'T DO ANY DAMAGE TOWARDS THE VILLAGE! NOW GO HOME!"

As soon as everyone heard his words they immediately started to head home.

Just when he was sure everyone was gone he picked up the little fox and started to head home


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys I haven't got this chapter up because I've been watching Naruto Shippuuden lately.** **Anyway here is the new chapter and the charater list:**

 **-Naruto**

 **-Naruko(my OC)**

 **-Kyuubi / Kurama**

 **-OC (A character in the Prequel, also Naruko's mother)**

 **And everyone else in the anime/manga. Not including filler characters**

 **\- Chapter 1: I'm a Demon? -**

Twelve years later...

"HEHEHEHEHE!" Two kids laughed up on the Hokage mountain. They were splashing paint everywhere on the faces.

* * *

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Someone yelled to the Sandaime.

"What's wrong? Are Naruko and Naruto causing trouble again?" The Sandaime asked

"YES, THEY ARE VANDALISING ON THE HOKAGE MONUMENT!" The first person yelled.

"AND THIS TIME WITH PAINT!" The second one yelled.

The Sandaime sighed

* * *

"HEY! STOP CAUSING TROUBLE!" People yelled out to the two kids.

"STOP DOING THIS!"

"YOU'll PAY FOR THIS!"

"LOOK AT WHAT THEY DID!"

"SHUT UP YOU MORONS!" Naruto a blonde haired idiot of kid yelled back. "NONE OF YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! BUT ME AND NARUKO CAN! WERE INCREDIBLE!"

"Geez... What have those idiots done?" The Sandaime said. "HN?"

"Hokage-sama I apologise for this" Iruka said.

"Oh! Iruka!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING DURING CLASS TIME?!" Iruka shouted at Naruko and Naruto. "GET DOWN HERE YOU MORONS!

"Oh no! That's Iruka sensei!" Naruko said, she was also a blond haired idiot like Naruto, she had bright blue eyes with slits but the unusual thing was that she had a pair of fox ears and nine beautiful soft fluffy tails.

* * *

Back in class Naruko and Naruto were both tied up in rope.

"BLEH..."

"TOMORROW IS THE SHINOBI ACADEMY'S GRADUATION EXAM AND YOU' VE FAILED IT THE LAST TWO TIMES!" Iruka shouted back at them.

"Whatever..." Naruko said back at Iruka.

Iruka clenched his teeth.

"TIME FOR A 'HENGE NO JUTSU' TEST! Iruka shouted at the class. "TRANSFORM PERFECTLY INTO ME!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted back.

* * *

One of the kids tramformed into Iruka.

"Ok good," Iruka said. "Next, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"This is all your fault!" Someone said.

"Like I give a damn!" Nauto said back at them. " _Man... This sucks... Well here we go!"_ He thought to himself as he walked out of the line and then started to transform. "HENGE!"

He then turned into a woman.

Iruka flew backwards with his nose bleeding and then Naruto transformed back laughing with Naruko.

"HAHAHAHA!" They both laughed.

"I call this one 'Sexy No Jutsu!" Naruto laughed.

"Nice one Naru!" Naruko said giving Naruto a high-five.

"YOU MORON!" Iruka shouted. "DON'T INVENT STUPID JUTSUS!"

* * *

That afternoon Iruka gave Naruko and Naruto's punishment: to clean-up the Hokage Monument.

"I won't let you go until eveything is as it should be," Iruka said.

"Like we care, it's not like me and Naruko have anyone to go home to" Naruto responded. "Bleh!"

Iruka looked at them both cleaning. "Naruto... Naruko..."

Naruto looked at him annoyed. "What?"

"Well, uhn... If everything is all cleaned up..." Iruka started. "I'll buy you and Naruko some ramen tonight."

Just then Iruka looked down and a saw very happy Naruko and Naruto.

"OK! I'LL WORK AS HARD AS I CAN!" They both shouted happily.

* * *

Naruko, Naruto and Iruka were all soon at Ichiraku ramen.

"Naruto, Naruko," Iruka said.

"Huh?"

"Why were you doing that to the Hokage Monument?" Iruka asked. "Do you even know who the Hokage are?"

"Of course we know!" Naruko answered.

"Basically those who get the Hokage title..." Naruto explained. "Are the strongest in this village right?"

"And among them is the 4th Hokage," Naruko explained further. "A hero who saved the village from a fox demon!"

"Then why?" Iruka asked.

"Well, one day Naruto's going to get the Hokage title!" Naruko said. "AND THEN HE WILL SURPASS ALL THE PREVIOUS HOKAGE!"

"AND THEN I'LL MAKE THE VILLAGE ACKNOWLEDGE ME AND NARUKO'S STRENGTH!" Naruto shouted happily. "...Uhm Iruka-sensei I have a little request."

"What, you want a second cup of ramen?" Iruka asked.

"No... Can I borrow your forehead protector?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, this? No,no, this is what you get after you graduate," Iruka explained. "This is a symbol that you've come of age, maybe you'll get one tomorrow."

"BUMMER!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Haha, so that's why you removed you removed your goggles," Iruka said.

"Give me seconds!" Naruko and Naruto yelled.

"WHAT?!" Iruka shouted.

* * *

The next day

"To graduate you'll have to do the 'Bunshin No Jutsu' when your called come to the next room," Iruka said.

 _"OH NO! NOT THAT ONE! DAMIT... THAT'S MY WORST JUTSU!"_ Naruko and Naruto said to themselves. _"But I'll do it! Just watch this!"_

Unfortunately the clones didn't turn out so good.

Naruto and Naruko had a scared look on their faces.

Iruka had sweat dripping down his face, until..."FAIL!"

"Iruka..." Mizuki a silver/greyed haired shinobi said. "This is their third time, and they did create a clone, we could let them pass..."

"No way, Mizuki!" Iruka said. "All the others created two clones, but Naruto and Naruko only created one clone, and it was a useless one. I can't let them pass."

Naruto had an angry expression on his face.

* * *

Outside, just before it was time to go home, Naruko and Naruto both sat on swing miserably.

"Great job! That's my son!" A parent said.

"Now your a man!"

"I'm so proud of you. I'm going to make your favourite dinner tonight!"

In the crowd two people stared over to at Naruko and Naruto.

"Hey those kids..." The first one said.

"Yeah, it's 'those kids' and their also the only ones that failed," The second one responded

"Well, that's a good thing," The first person said again.

"They shouldn't become shinobi's," The second one replied. "Since they are..."

Naruto put his goggles on.

"Shh... We're not supposed to talk about that."

Naruto and Naruko then got off the swing to go home. But, on the way they ran into Mizuki.

"Naruto, Naruko," He said.

"Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto responded.

* * *

The three were all sitting on top off a building talking.

"Iruka-sensei is a serious person, his parents were killed when he was young, and he had to take care of everything himself," Mizuki explained.

"But why does he pick on us?!" Naruto asked.

Mizuki looked at Naruto and Naruko.

"He probably sees himself in you two," Mizuki said. "He's probably thinking, he want's to see you become strong in the real way. Try to understand Iruka's feelings, since you have no parents."

"... But I wish I graduated" said Naruto.

"In that case..." Mizuki started.

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you and Naruko a special secret."

* * *

That night Naruto and Naruko snuck into the Sandaime's house.

"What do you two think your doing in my house at this hour?"

"SEXY NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted and turned into a woman.

"WAH!" The Sandaime screamed and fell to the floor.

Naruto transformed back. A minute later they found the scroll they were looking for. Outside Mizuki was spying on them.

* * *

Naruto and Naruko found their way into a remote part of the woods that Mizuki had told them about.

"Let's see, the first jutsu is 'Kage Bunshin No Jutsu'?" Naruto said.

WHAT THE...! Why does it start with the thing we're bad at!? Naruko shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile Iruka was at his house laying on his bed.

 _"Iruka..."_ He heard the 3rd Hokage say in his mind.

 _"Yes Hokage-sama?"_

 _"I understand how you feel... But Naruto is very similar to you..."_

Iruka then thought of the Kyuubi, then he thought of Naruko, and then himself.

Mizuki knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Iruka asked.

"WE MUST GO TO THE HOKAGE-SAMA'S PLACE!" Mizuki said panting. "NARUTO AND NARUKO HAVE... TAKEN THE SCROLL OF THE FORBIDDEN SEAL AS A PRANK!

* * *

"THEY WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS ONE! HOKAGE-SAMA!" Someone yelled.

"yes, that is a dangerous scroll forbidden by the previous Hokage," the 3rd Hokage said. "If used in a certain way, it could cause incredible danger. It's been half a day since that scroll was taken, We must hurry and find them!"

"YES SIR!" Everyone shouted, as they all bolted away.

* * *

Iruka was searching the village.

"...! I should check the woods,"

* * *

Mizuki was speeding through the village.

"I'll spread the word throughout the village a little more. Then I'll get rid of Naruto and Naruko and make it look like they disappeared with the scroll."

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and Naruko had been practicing their new jutsu, when finally Iruka showed up.

"...I've found you..." He said.

"HEY! I FOUND THE NOSE BLEEDER!" Naruto shouted back doing a little dance.

"BAKA! I FOUND YOU!" Iruka shouted at him.

Naruto scratched his head.

"Hehehe... You found us..." Naruko laughed.

"Hey! You two look all beaten up, what where you doing here?" Iruka asked.

"NEVER MIND THAT, HEY HEY!" Naruko shouted. "We're going to try an incredible jutsu, if we do it... Let us graduate!"

Iruka looked shocked he couldn't believe it.

 _"So... They were praticing here?"_ He thought. _"Enough to damage their bodies!" "_ Naruto!"

"Hn?" Naruto responded.

"Where did you get that scroll?" Iruka asked.

"Oh, this? Mizuki-sensei told me and Naruko about it, and this place too," Naruto answered.

"He said if we showed you this jutsu... We'd definatly graduate!" Naruko said.

 _"Mizuki"_ Iruka thought.

Suddenly, tons of kunai came flying out of nowhere, Iruka pushed Naruko and Naruto to the ground so they wouldn't get hit. Mizuki appeared in a tree.

"Nice job finding the morons!"

 _"I see... So that's what's going on..."_ Iruka thought.

"Naruto give me the scroll!" Mizuki asked.

"HUH WHAT! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! HEY?!" Naruto shouted confused of the situaton.

NARUTO! WHATEVER HAPPENS... DON'T GIVE HIM THE SCROLL!" Iruka shouted. "THAT'S A DANGEROUS SCROLL THAT HAS FORBIDDEN NINJUTSU WRITTEN INSIDE IT, MIZUKI USED BOTH OF YOU... TO GET HIS HANDS ON IT!

Naruto and Naruko glared at Mizuki.

"Naruto, there's no point in you and Naruko having it" Mizuki started. "I'll tell you both the truth."

That got Iruka shocked. "N... NO! DON'T!"

"Twelve years ago... You know about the demon fox being sealed right?" Mizuki asked. "Since that day... A special rule was created for this village."

"... A rule?"

"But... This rule was never mean't to be told to you, especially Naruko!" Mizuki said

"... NOT TO ME?" Naruko asked. "WHAT IS THIS RULE?! TELL ME!

"Hehehehe!" Mizuki started to laugh.

"What... Kind of rule?"

"THE RULE IS THAT NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO TALK ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU ARE A NINE-TAILED FOX!" Mizuki shouted.

"What?" Naruko was shocked. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"STOP IT!" Iruka shouted.

"It means that you Naruko... Are a Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, and Naruto had the Kyuubi (Ninetails) sealed in him!" Mizuki explained. "...that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village... NARUTO YOU WERE SEALED UP BY THE HOKAGE YOU ADMIRE AND..."

"STOP IT!" Iruka shouted again.

"YOU HAVE BEEN LIED TO BY EVERYONE!" Mizuki shouted. "And didn't you two find it odd how everyone hates you? IRUKA IS THE SAME! HE ALSO HATES YOU!"

"DAMN IT!" Naruto and Naruko shouted.

 _"They've never known a parents love, and are hated by all the villages,"_ Iruka heard the Sandaime's voice in his mind.

"NOBODY WILL EVER LOVE YOU!" Mizuki shouted.

 _"So to get attention... They cause alot of trouble, they want people to aknowledge their existence... In any way."_

"THAT SCROLL WAS USED TO SEAL YOU UP NARUTO!"

 _"They act tough but they are truly suffering..."_

Suddenly blood splattered everywhere as Mizuki's shuriken got stabbed into Iruka's back. Iruka was on top of Naruto and Naruko so that he could protect the two blonde haired kids.

Naruko and Naruto looked up to see Iruka cough out blood, then he looked up to see Mizuki. "Why...?"

Iruka looked down and closed his eyes. "My... My parents after they died, there was nobody to... Compliment or acknowledge me... I was always acting like an idiot just to get peoples attention, since I wasn't good at things like learning and doing homework, it was better than being nothing, so I kept acting like an idiot... It was painful. Naruto, Naruko, you both must've been in alot of pain. I'm sorry, if only I did a better job... You wouldn't have to feel like this."

Mizuki looked at them in disgust, Naruto and Naruko looked back down and started to run away.

"Hehehe, Naruko and Naruto aren't the type of people to have a change in heart, and I think their planning... To use the scroll and get revenge. You saw Naruko with those eyes earlier... The eyes of a real demon."

"GAH!" Iruka took out the huge shuriken in his back. "Naruko... ISN'T LIKE THAT!" He then threw it at Mizuki, but Mizuki managed to dodge it.

"Well, that doesn't really matter, I'll kill them... And get the scroll, I'll take care of you later." Mizuki said before he jumped into the trees.

"UGH! No way!"

* * *

Back in the village everyone was panicking.

"WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED THEM!"

"NOW WE HAVE TO FIND THEM BEFORE THEY RELEASE THE DEMONS POWER!"

"THEY ARE VERY DANGEROUS! IF YOU FIND THEM, KILL THEM!"

* * *

The Hokage was in the Hokage Tower looking into a cystal ball.

 _"I finally found them, Mizuki must've told them... And now they're scared like never before."_ The Sandaime thought. _"The power that is sealed may be released... Plus Naruto is holding the scroll of seals... The odds of him being able to break the seal and change into the nine-tailed demon fox...is one in a million. But it is possible... And if that happens..."_

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was running threw the trees at full speed. Until Iruka showed up.

"Found him!" Iruka said. "Naruto! Hurry give me the scroll! Mizuki is after you!"

Just after he said that Naruto jumped back onto a tree branch and bashed into Iruka's side which sent them flying towards the ground.

"Huh?" Iruka groaned. "Why... Naruto?" He then tranformed to show that he was actually Mizuki. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?"

Naruto put on an evil grin. "Hehehehehe." He then transfrormed to show that he was Iruka. "I'm Iruka!"

Mizuki grined. "... I see..."

Somewhere behind a tree Naruto and Naruko were listening.

"Hehehe, you'd even transform into... What killed your parents to protect them." Mizuki chuckled.

"I won't hand the scroll over to someone like you!" Iruka said.

"You idiot! Naruto, Naruko and I are the same!" Mizuki shouted back. "If you use the jutsu's in that scroll, you can do what ever you want. There's no way that Demon Fox wouldn't try to use the power of the scroll, unlike what you're assuming."

"Yeah..."

That caught Naruto's attention.

"I knew it... See... Even Iruka-sensei deep down... Doesn't aknowledge us." Naruto thought.

"The demon fox would do that... But Naruto and Naruko are different..." Iruka explained. "They are... I've acknowledged them as... one of my excellent students. Fox or not, they may not be the hardest workers, and they may be clumsy and no one accepts them... They already know what it is feel pain inside your heart. Naruko's true form may be a fox, but... No, Naruto and Naruko are members of The Hidden Leaf Village."

Tears rolled down the two blondes faces.

"Their Uzumaki Naruto and Naruko!"

"Well... Whatever..." Mizuki commented. "Iruka I said I would take care of you later. But I changed my mind... NOW HURRY UP AND DIE!" He shouted and was just about to throw another shuriken at him when...

Naruto kicked him and the shuriken landed in a tree.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted in his thoughts.

"... YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" Mizuki screamed.

"Don't touch Iruka-sensei!" Naruto responded.

"WE'LL KILL YOU!" Naruko shouted.

"YOU IDIOTS! WHY DID YOU COME OUT! RUN AWAY!" Iruka shouted back.

"HAHA I'LL KILL SOMEONE LIKE YOU IN ONE SHOT!" Mizuki screamed.

"TRY IT TRASH! WE'LL RETURN THE PAIN A THOUSAND TIMES OVER!" Naruko shouted back to Mizuki.

"THEN DO IT DEMON FOX!"

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted and a thousand clones appeared surrounding him.

 **"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!"** Naruko growled as red chakra started forming around her transforming her into her true form for the first time which looked alot like a small version of the Kyuubi.

 _"Huh... So Naruko has finally started to be able to go into her true form."_ Iruka thought.

"WHA...?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

 **"WHAT'S WRONG?! WEREN'T YOU GOING TO KILL US WITH ONE SHOT?!"** Naruko shouted.

"Naruto, Naruko... You have..." Iruka coughed.

"Well than... We'll start ok?" Naruto said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mizuki screamed as Naruko's tail wrapped him so all the clones could bash him up.

 _"Hehe, Naruto really did divide into more than a thousand..."_ Iruka said in his mind. _"Each was a real body and not an illusion... Maybe Naruto really will surpass all the previous Hokage..."_

Mizuki's body was lying dead on the ground covered in blood and bite mark from Naruko.

 **"Hehe... I think we went a little to far Naruto... Also I think I like my fox form, so I will stay in it..."** Naruko laughed.

"Naruto... Naruko... Come over here... Iruka called. "Theres something I want to give you."

* * *

Meanwhile in the village...

"DID ANYONE FIND THEM?!"

"NO!"

"DAMN IT! THIS IS BAD!"

"THEY COULD BE FAR AWAY BY NOW!"

"There's nothing to worry about."

"Hokage-sama!"

"They'll be back soon."

* * *

"Now sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Ok, you two can open your eyes." Iruka smiled. Naruto and Naruko opened their eyes."Naruto... Naruko... Congratulations on graduating! Let's go celebrate! I'll by you... A cup of ramen!"

Naruto and Naruko jumped on Iruka giving him a hug.

"I was going to lecture them that the hard part of being a shinobi had just begun... Well... I'll save that for the ramen place." Iruka said in his mind.

* * *

 **Next Time:** After graduating, Me and Naruto meet an annoying kid called Konahamaru who belives that _**he** _ will become Hokage and he just wont leave us alone so Naruto decides to teach him his 'Sexy No Jutsu and tell him that there arn't any shortcuts to become Hokage.


End file.
